The Fine Line Between Madness and Love
by UnhealthyIntrigue
Summary: XAlternate realityX Amy is a beautiful angel, and Shadow is a lowly wandering devil. When they meet, indescribable feelings build up in their hearts....and what of Shadow's true identity? PLEASE REVIEW!P.S. Everyone is human form due to me so yeah.
1. Chapter 1

The Fine Line Between Madness and Love

"Who are you? Your eyes are the color of a demon's…..yet you seem to be too angelic to be a demon….who are you?"

An angel stood in a castle on earth.

This castle was perfect to stay in, although crumbling, the view of the ocean was wonderful, not that it was anything like she was used to in heaven, but it was still spectacular. It was a very quiet and undisturbed place, and that's why she loved it so.

This angel had the most beautiful green eyes, sparkling healthily, and short pink hair, which seemed strange for an angel, but not all too unusual. Her dress was pure white, it had long sleeves that gracefully billowed, and the dress covered her knees gently.

She now stared at the large and crumpling stone balcony, where a boy stood.

This boy had blood red eyes, the sign of a demon, yet he appeared so handsome, his black hair shaded with bits of red. The angel had no idea what or who he was. He could see her, which proved he was not human, yet he appeared human so he could not have been a devil. He was handsome enough to be an angel himself in her eyes.

He wore black pants, with a black coat on, zipped up, although it was not winter. The edges of the coat around his neck held white fur. His clothes were much more modernized for human times than hers were.

"…..Who are you, if I may ask…angel?" he replied, his red eyes fixated on her emerald eyes.

"….You know I am an angel…?...my name is Amyrenthsia Metherlence…..my angel name…..but you may call me Amy." She said, slightly surprised he knew what she was already.

"…….I am known to some as Shadow…..I'm what you might call a demon." He replied, his tone unwavering, unlike hers.

"…demon…?" she murmured, slightly stepping back.

"….I'm not like the others though. I am not interested in the so called 'redemption' they offer me. I am more of a wanderer in fact, more than anything else….." Shadow said, his gaze averting to the sky, and for a moment, Amy believed she saw some sort of longing in his eyes.

"He had to be telling the truth, for if he were a true demon, he would have already tried to kill her, or horribly violate her. Demons were usually in the shape of human, but were never beautiful as Shadow was, and they were extremely unintelligent.

"…So you are all alone?" Amy said, stepping out to get nearer to him.

"….yes."

"….I see…how sad…"

"Don't waste you pity on me…" he replied, his voice a bit cold, yet starting to speak more nicely.

"….I'm not the greatest angel….and since you are a wanderer….God will take you in!" Amy said cheerfully.

"…..No. He will never forgive me…not for what I did….."

"What you….did?"

"I-It's nothing……"

"…….please tell me…it's alright."

"….Love between angels is forbidden." He said, looking down into the ocean, as if every wave dragged him into the water's depths, suffocating him, making him loose his thoughts ever so slowly.

"…What?" Amy asked, narrowing her eyes at him in slight confusion.

"I don't wish to say anymore…" he replied.

Amy thought about the words he had spoken, and she felt a strange spark of feeling….something about Shadow. She looked into the ocean, wondering what it was that had his attention, and what would be making him so drained.

Feeling a bit bold, she suddenly grabbed his right hand, pulling him up, and out of his daze.

"…..Shadow…..don't leave this place tomorrow okay? I want to bring you something!" she said, suddenly happy.

Surprised at her sudden outburst, he calmed himself down a bit.

"….Fine…I will stay."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I hope this turns out good, because I really wanted to do this for a while!! PLEASE REVIEW!!


	2. Chapter 2

The Fine Line Between Madness and Love (chapter 2)

Shadow stood on the castle's balcony as he had yesterday, wondering why he had actually decided to stay.

She was an angel, she had nothing to do with him, and he being what he was, she should not have even looked him in the eyes. Demons were the most disgusting of all living things, feeding off the grief of all their jealousy, hateful thoughts. They fed on their torture and tears, and it was an angel's job to exorcise and dispel them instantly on sight.

So why?

He asked himself this question as he looked into the dark ocean below the balcony, slowly wavering, calm and peaceful. Looking at it reminded him of the eyes of the one he had once known.

He desired to look away, but somehow, his body did not allow it, as if he would jump into the serenity below him at any unknown time.

As his thoughts seemed to drift off endlessly, a voice broke through the unending silence.

"You did come Shadow! I'm very glad. I thought you might not…..me being what I am….I thought you would have no trust for me…."

It was Amy, standing in the gateway to the balcony, she held back timidly, a small bundle in her hands.

"….What is it you have brought with you?" he asked slowly.

She opened the bundle, revealing a set of two golden bracelets, shining brightly as if they had their own light within.

"……Please take them….they're not much at all….but take them." She said as she walked to him slowly, holing them in her outstretched arms.

A small blush appeared on her face, the lightest shade of pink, almost similar to cherry blossoms. Her green eyes faced the floor, she had no idea what was making her so flustered. She was only giving him a small gift, yet she felt so embarrassed.

He reached out, taking them, and placing them onto his wrists, saw them glow slightly, as if telling him that they accepted him.

"…..Thank…you." he replied, feeling a bit speechless to have received a gift from an angel, even though he was what he was. Maybe it was pity. Whatever it was, he did not understand it.

"….You….you're welcome Shadow…." She replied, her eyes now looking up to him.

"…..I don't understand you…Why are you doing this when you already know what I am…..do you pity me?" he asked, his eyes boring into her own.

"….No….that's not it at all. I just…want to know you better…..does that sound strange?" she asked truthfully.

"….n-no…I…"

He wondered what was wrong with himself. He had not ever felt this way in quite a while. It seemed as if she was drawing this feeling back out of him, inch by inch, her words coaxing the feeling from inside of him.

She sat on the ground of the warm balcony, the breeze brushing against her ever so slightly. Her white dress bunched up as it touched the ground. Shadow sat sown next to her, his gaze never left her.

"….If you want to get to know me….then I must know you as well." He said, his red eyes staring down at her.

"….of course! Why had I not thought of that?" she said cheerfully, smiling brightly in hopes of lightening their moods.

Shadow sat next to her as well, making her eyes open slightly wider, the blush that graced her cheeks refused to go away.

"…..There's not much about myself that you can know…." Shadow said, his eyes glancing to the floor in hesitance.

Amy continued to smile.

"That's alright! We don't have to know everything!" she said.

"…Is that so?"

"I want to know you though. I think you would be a great friend." She said.

"….just a friend…I see….that is understandable." He murmured as he stared into space.

"What?" she asked, her green eyes gazing at him.

He shook his head slowly.

"Nothing to be concerned about…." he said.

"Then it's settled! We will be great friends Shadow, no matter what!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I think we have a love story here! Keep reading please, it get's better! REVIEWS!!!


	3. Chapter 3

The Fine Line Madness and Love (chapter 3)

"Amy, why do you always leave everyday? Cosmo always worries, day after day, you go to that castle….what is it there that is so interesting to you?"

Amy had been about to descend to meet Shadow once more as she had been doing for the past few weeks. The time past so quickly, days only felt like hours to her now, she spent so much of her time with him that her duties seemed to slip from her mind.

Yes, she felt bad knowing she had thrown away her responsibilities to see a demon, but there was something about him that made her so drawn to him, it was unnatural.

Cream stared at her as she was about to walk out of the glided golden gates. Her brown eyes reflected worry, her brows were furrowed in slight confusion, as she stood only a few feet away.

Amy looked back remorsefully at Cream, then out before her though the gates. She hated to hide things from the poor novice angel, but there was no telling what would happen if anyone knew that she was seeing Shadow on earth. Yet God must have already known. You can never hide anything from God. She wondered why he had not already ordered her to stay away. She did a mental sigh at how great it was that God was so merciful.

"Amy?"

Amy snapped out of her thoughts to face Cream once more.

"…I'm sorry Cream, but you don't need to worry. How about we go to earth tomorrow, me, you, and Cosmo. Is that okay?"

"…I guess Amy….but please be careful, I don't want any demons to hurt you…." Cream said as she waved goodbye.

As Amy was about to step onto the surface of the earth, two arms encircled her waist, causing her to squeak in surprise.

Shadow had caught her, and he placed her down on the wet ground. He himself was soaking wet, and had gotten her slightly wet as he had caught her.

"You would have slipped….it just rained a while ago, and the ground is too wet to simply descend without caution…so…" Shadow trailed off a little, but that was not what was worrying Amy so much.

"Are you okay Shadow? What happened to you? And the rain has gotten you as I can see!" she pointed.

She meant the great bleeding scratch that crudely been slashed into his left cheek, and the small trickles of blood that ran down his right arm through his jacket. His jacket had been slightly ripped in several places, mostly on the right sleeve where the bleeding was. His right fist tightened at hearing her words, wishing that she had not noticed the wounds.

The grounds of the stone castle that was their meeting place was slightly more damaged than before, and what was most strange were the few black feathers that were littered about the ground.

Picking one up, she brought it up to examine it.

"…What are these….?" She asked him, looking into his eyes.

"..T-The feathers of a crow that was flying here earlier…." He said quickly.

"Where did you get your wounds? Let me see them…" she said, walking closer to him unflinchingly.

He wanted to pull away, but he saw her concern, and let her lift his right sleeve.

There appeared to be a mark of some sort, words etched into his skin, seemingly with a blade. It took her time to wipe away the blood, but then she saw the words completely.

"Traitors shall only know betrayal….Shadow, who did this to you? What do they mean by traitor?"

Amy had so many questions for him.

He turned away, his silence spoke for him, his expression showed a twist of sadness and anger. Amy's expression also saddened, she let his arm go after she had wiped the blood away.

"….It's alright….I don't need to know what you don't want to tell me….I don't want to overstep-.."

"We've already overstepped the boundaries quite enough…but it does not matter…I have broken so many boundaries…it is unbelievable…." He interrupted her, turning to face her now, his eyes focused on her entirely.

"My concern is you, when they find what you have been doing these past weeks, you will be accordingly punished…and I don't want to see that happen…" he said slowly, emphasizing on his every word.

"But I also concern about you…we risk so much…especially you. Seeing what has already happened to you, I'm scared for you." Amy said.

She lifted her left hand, reaching out to him, and wiped the blood off of his bleeding cheek, causing his red eyes to widen slightly, and a small blush formed delicately over her cheeks. Her eyes narrowed on him, and a feeling so strange overcame her. Her other arm lifted, touching his other cheek softly, and his eyes narrowed back.

"I care about you a lot…and I can't understand why. It hurts…and yet I like the pain. What is this, the strangest and most confusing feeling, and it only happens if I see you. What is wrong with me Shadow? I don't understand it….I don't at all…what is it called? It feels as if I am like a human…" her words filled his mind, and he stared into her eyes, green as an emerald, beautiful and bright.

"…..are you in…" he murmured.

"What?"

His hand moved to her cheek, pulling her closer than she had ever been to him.

He caressed her cheek, and taking one of her short locks of hair, he twisted it around his fingers, and brought it to his lips. He whispered to let her hear his words.

"You're breaking the last boundary. You've fallen in love, as I have." He said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I went with something more simple than a kiss on the lips! In comes the drama part, and my school time is evil. And my uniform makes my booty look bigger than it already is...and the good news is, Sister Anne (I go to a private Catholic school) is not my math teacher, I got Math advanced!! YAY!! CHEER!! .


	4. Chapter 4

The Fine Line between Madness and Love (chapter 4)

Amy was once again headed out the gates as usual, and Cream watched silently.

Amy had the most joyful smile on her face, and her wings were visible, meaning she was extremely happy. It took Cream so long to get used to such an idea, and she was so curious to why Amy would be so joyful, leaving for earth. She always wanted to find out, for she had so much childish curiosity.

She wanted to go, but she could not, for she was a novice angel. Amy was two ranks higher than she was, meaning she could go to earth alone. Cream, on the other hand, as well as Cosmo, had to have been accompanied by a senior angel, and were not allowed to ever wander off.

Cream's curiosity ate away at her, and she knew she shouldn't, but as Amy disappeared though the gates, she followed hesitantly.

"…Forgive me, but at least Amy is already there, so it should be fine…" she told herself as her feet touched earth's soil lightly.

Before her stood Amy's favorite place to be, the ruined castle. Cream saw Amy's back, her wings folding into place to where they were no longer seen. Amy had run strait into the entryway.

Cream assured herself, taking one small step after another, until she was within the castle. Within, vines, and trees grew wildly along the stone walls, and birds flew in and out freely. Cream could see why Amy would enjoy it though, but that did not seem to be the case, for she saw a glimpse of Amy's back as she ran up the crumpling staircase that led to the balcony that overlooked the ocean, one of her most favorite places on earth.

Cream quietly followed, stopping when she heard voices.

"Shadow! I'm so happy to see you!"

It was Amy's voice and she was happy as can be, but Cream had no idea who she was speaking to.

"I guess it's hard to be apart for only a day? I'm glad you always come to see me here…"

This was a boy's voice obviously, and Cream could not think of anyone it would belong to. He had said something about seeing her everyday. Is this what Amy had been doing for over a month now? Cream was shocked. Amy was usually very trustworthy when it came to her duties.

Cream attempted to look without being seen, and caught a glimpse. A glimpse was quite enough.

She saw Amy, the most joyful of smiles on her face, and she was holding the boy's hand. A boy dress in an all black jacket and pants, white fur around the opening of the jacket, and black shoes. He may have been in a beautiful form, but in seeing his eyes for only that brief moment, his red eyes, proved to Cream that he was a demon.

Cream was highly shocked.

Amy had been spending all her time with a demon. This was against their law as angels, and a serious offence. Not only this, but demons were tricksters, and naïve angels could easily fall into their traps, and loose their lives. Cream knew Amy to have very good judgment, and knew she was normally not the one to play the fool in any game.

There Amy was, chatting with the demon she referred to as 'Shadow' as if he were her equal, a great friend to her. But somehow, she seemed to be more friendly to him than most. A blush was on her cheeks as she spoke to him with smiles, and he would reply to her softly, and stroke her cheeks sweetly.

The way he acted did not seem to be demon like at all. He seemed more like an angel than anything else when he stood with Amy, although his eyes showed what he truly was inside. He also smiled, one that was genuine.

As Cream watched, she grew even more confused than she had been before.

She feared greatly for Amy's safety, and turned around, quietly walking away when she heard then say something to each other that made her eyes widen in shock.

"I love you, Shadow."

"I feel the same for you."

Cream ran out as quietly as she could, making an ascending as soon as she mad it outside the castle.

Cosmo stood near the gates, a small pout on her face, until Cream ran by hurriedly, and she got up to run after her.

"What's wrong Cream?! Slow down!!" Cosmo cried as they ran though the golden roads.

"I need to speak to an ark angel!! This is very important!! Amy could be in danger!!!" Cream exclaimed.

"Wh-why?!"

"I'll explain to you when I tell the ark angels, because Amy can't know I was the one who's doing this! It's for her own good!! We have to cut her off from earth somehow!!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ohh...Cream is making a bad move, but don't hold it against her, she's just concerned! PLEASE REVIEW!! I'm trying hard!


	5. Chapter 5

The Fine Line between Madness and Love (chapter 5)

As Amy made her way slowly to through the golden gates, and back to her home, she was stopped by another angel, seemingly a senior to her by two levels or so.

The senior angel had jet black hair down to her feet, as Amy estimated, and a white dress similar to her own, except somewhat more elaborate. Her eyes were the deepest blue Amy was sure she had ever seen. In short, this angel was beautiful.

"Amyrenthsia Metherlence, you must follow me to speak with the society of ark angels. You must make haste, for we must discuss a serious matter with you. Come now." The senior angel said as she pulled Amy by her left hand in the direction of the ark angels' sanctuary. Amy made haste to follow her beautiful leader, who walked not only swiftly, but also quite gracefully.

Amy was confused. The ark angels were leaders of angels, commanding the welfare of angels, and deciding discipline and law for the angels. They were three levels higher than she, ark angels held much respect for all, and all had respect for them. She wondered why such high ranking beings would need to so urgently speak to her.

The angel with her led her into the sanctuary, where all seven of the ark angels were gathered. Asmariathias, Joshuenthos, Mitsuharia, Shuhenthro, Kagenomatsu, Himeshura, and their leader, Hatsuoshurei. The seven stood in their places in the court of angels, the sanctuary of ark angels, all looking down upon Amy.

Amazed to see all the ark angels gathered together, she bowed deeply, her eyes to the floor in pure respect for her leaders. The angel who had led her there spoke out.

"Here is Amyrenthsia Metherlence, a 4th rank angel, as you have asked for her." She said, speaking loudly for the whole sanctuary.

"Very well, 6th rank, angel Harumonia Alphonesenthos. You may now take your leave, peace be with you." Asmariathias replied.

"Peace be with all of you as well." Harumonia said as she exited.

Amy stood, looking into the eyes of Hatsuoshurei. He gazed back with authority, his hazel eyes showed no fear. This was one of the things Amy respected the most about the ark angels.

"Amyrenthsia Metherlence, we have learned that for the past month and few weeks, you have been visiting a demon. Is this correct?" Kagenomatsu asked as he looked into her eyes.

Each ark angel had the powers of judgment given to them. Amy knew that even though she wanted to, she could never lie to them, no matter what the situation.

"….yes I have." She replied, almost feeling a cold sweat run down her back.

"The demon you have been seeing, the one known as 'Shadow', why are you seeing him?" Mitsuharia asked.

"…he's my friend…and…"

"Amyrenthsia, we understand that he seems to be more than that of a friend. You are in love with this 'Shadow'." Hatsuoshurei said.

"I-It…it is true." Amy said, feeling tears forming around her eyes slowly, but quite surely, and she blinked to hold them in, and hide them from her superiors.

The ark angels grew slightly concerned looks, and stared to each other. Finally seeming to reach some sort of mandate, Hatsuoshurei closed his eyes briefly, and then opened them, looking back into Amy's eyes, which were filled with worry, tears, and grief. He inhaled deeply, and then began to speak.

"Amyrenthsia…I'm sure you don't know what Shadow truly is. Shadow has told you he is a demon, but that is not quite true. Amyrenthsia, Shadow's name was once Kagenomaru Heshenthos. He is now known as Shadow, a fallen angel. We banished him many years ago."

Speaking out of term, Amy interrupted.

"Why was Shadow banished?!"

Ignoring her interruption he proceeded to answer her question.

"He had fallen in love with a friend of his, Mariatsume Roenthshia, whom he called, Maria. They knew this was forbidden. We tried to separate them before any problems could arise, but we were too late. He had killed her, and attempted to kill himself. Thinking himself to be dead, he awoke, and we banished him, letting him wander to the demons like all others who are banished. We never figured out why he did kill Maria or his whereabouts then afterwards. Now we believe we must stop him, and do so quickly, so that safety can be ensured to all other angels. We will not banish you for your actions, Amyrenthsia. In fact, we will give you the chance to redeem yourself."

Amy was shocked. She would have never though Shadow to be a fallen angel, but then again, he was beautiful, and once, she remembered when he had been wounded in some sort of fight, black feathers had littered the ground. Even with these signs, she would have never thought that Shadow would have become a fallen angel, or killed someone he believed precious.

"To redeem yourself as an angel, we now order that tomorrow, or the next time you meet him, you will destroy him. On very sight. You will obey this command, and keep safe, many angels by doing so."

As Hatsuoshurei concluded his speech, Amy felt the command ringing in her ears. She felt it burning into her. She knew what the feeling was.

When ark angels ordered an angel to do something, they cannot refuse it, and they cannot question it. They must do it, and not just to prove respect. It was almost as if it were some sort of control in them, to automatically follow this order.

"Amyrenthsia, you are dismissed."

As she heard those words, she fled from the sanctuary, running out the gates, and onto the earth. Collapsing on her knees into the dirt, she cried, letting her tears fall. The feeling in her heart swept over her. It was different from love…like she was splitting in two pieces. This must have been what humans referred to as 'heartbreak'.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

OMG, here comes the drama of the story. The next chapter is one I have to try hard for!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

The Fine Line Between Madness and Love (chapter 6)

Cream saw Amy walk out of the gates, preparing to go to earth. She had been very different lately, her smiles were obviously faked, and Cosmo did not seem to notice it. She would lately stare in the direction of the gates, her green eyes filled with longing, and some form of grief that Cream could not quite describe in words. Cream was very sure it was her fault. Since she had reported to the ark angels, Amy had had no joy, and seemed to grip onto whatever happiness she had left. Cream began to regret her choice, but hoped that it would keep Amy safe. Amy was like a big sister to her, and she didn't want to loose her, and wanted to do her best to keep her safe.

"Amy…" Cream whispered, just loud enough to be heard, as Amy was about to descend. Amy turned, she looked almost like a human would look if the had been without sleep for a few nights. Her green eyes held no shine as they did the pervious days, and her wings, although she was about to descend, were bent low, and spiritless.

"….Yes…Cream?" she replied emptily.

Cream shook her head slowly, and waved her off.

"It's nothing…go on."

As she said that, Amy disappeared through the gates, and before her feet touched the ground, just like many weeks ago, a pair of arm wrapped around her, to catch her. She gasped in surprise, and in turning to see, her eyes meet compassionate red ones.

"It has rained…I didn't want you to slip." Shadow said as he placed her onto the wet soil, and took her hand, to begin leading her into their meeting place, the castle.

Walking through the overgrowing, yet beautiful flowers, she smiled sadly, reminiscing of the wonderful moments they had shared together He felt her shiver as they reached the top of the staircase, the crumbling balcony, that overlooked the calming sea. The ocean seemed to be calming itself down after tossing itself during the rain.

Shadow let go of her hand, and walked to look over the balcony. He took in the ocean's fresh scented breeze that flew into the air. She watched him as he closed his eyes, and turning to her, opened them, and gave her a smile.

"You had not come here for three days….I was worried, so I waited. But now you're here, and everything is alright." He said, his voice filled with innocent hope.

Amy looked him in the eyes, she smiled as well, as warmly as possible, though inside she was breaking apart.

"…I'm sorry" she said sadly, her smile now fading, and her eyes narrowing to the ground in all her grief.

"There's no need to be sorry. You are here. You're safe. That is very important to me."

She smiled again, and he began to speak.

"I wish we were human. I wish we could always be together, and never have to hide. If only I could be with you forever." He said.

Tears fell down her cheeks, this time, she let them fall without any hesitance. Shadow looked to her in confusion. Her smile faded completely away. Walking towards him slowly, she knew what she was doing. She stopped as she was directly before him, and her hands lifted to his face. He looked into her pain stricken green eyes, his own filled with confused sadness, trying to figure out why she was crying. Her hands hesitantly went down his cheeks gently, stopping as they reached his neck. Both were silent as her grip tightened on his neck, and her touch began to burn him. Feeling the pain, he shut his eyes as it rang through him sharply and continuously, not stopping. She suddenly pushed him back, and they found themselves hanging over the crumpling stone balcony, overlooking the now stormy ocean. She hovered over him, her hands still tightly around his neck, and struggling, he grasped one hand on the edge of the balcony, as not to fall, and the other on one of her hands, trying to pry them off.

Rain began to fall onto them in the smallest drops. Shadow didn't want to have to hurt her to protect himself, and he struggled as much as possible. He grit his teeth, trying to speak. "W-why……are y-…you doing…this?!" he managed to let out.

He received no answer, and despair overcame him. He felt warmth hitting his face. It was strange, rain was usually cold. He opened his eyes painfully, looking to the source of the warmth.

It was tears. Her tears fell upon his face, sliding down her slowly, and dropping onto him. Her teeth were slightly grit in pure grief, her wet hair fell messily about her face, and her green eyes were full of an overcoming grief, far beyond what he had ever seen. And as his eyes filled with shock, his hand slipped from under him, and he felt her hands release his neck, as he began to fall into the ocean below.

Her eyes widened, she reached to him, her tears rolling down her face endlessly, and she screamed.

"SHADOW!!!"

His hand stretched out to her, and he mouthed her name, his face still twisted with shock. Then, he felt the water encompass him, as he plunged into the dark, stormy water.

Above on the balcony, Amy was on her knees, shaking, the rain had now soaked her through. Her face was held in her hands, as she continued to cry, her every scream echoing out into the strong winds around her. She whispered his name. Her thoughts began to race endlessly.

"Shadow didn't have to die. Shadow was innocent, I never cared about what he was! Why? How could they do this to him? How could they? How could they?!" her thoughts echoed, starting to strike her sense of reasoning, eating into her.

Her hands moved from her face, and she opened her eyes, that which were no longer the beautiful green she always had. They were a blood red.

"I WILL NEVER FORGIVE THEM!!" she screamed to the heavens, as her wings spread out, sending pure black feathers flying into the winds.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

KEEP READING, I PROMISE IT'S GOOD!! PLEASE REVIEW TOO!!


	7. Chapter 7

The Fine Line between Madness and Love (chapter 7)

Amy felt her rage flowing endlessly, darkness radiated from her, and she felt great power from within. She felt more powerful than she had ever been before. Her anger did not cease, she felt urges that she had never felt before, the urge to kill. Her wings had become a pitch black, feathers dancing about the cloudy sky in the rain. The strangest thing was, she was enjoying the strength it gave her.

Suddenly, many angels in white armor and helmets came out to surround her. They were warriors, a special rank of angels that fight wars and deal with messy situations such as this. Their leader stepped out, removing her helmet. Amy saw that it was the same angel that had led her to the ark angels sanctuary just a few days ago, Harumonia. Harumonia's glare was like ice, and Amy almost thought she felt herself shudder.

"By the order of ark angels, we decree that you, fallen angel, Amyrenthsia Metherlence, be destroyed at this time. You will pay for your foolish betrayal, even after we gave you a chance." She said, holding up a sword to Amy's face.

Amy's eyes narrowed angrily.

"The order of ark angels, huh? I'll fight you then!" she said in confidence, as a cruel smile reflected upon her lips.

"I would not be so cocky…" Harumonia said, a smile on her face also. She threw a sword, watching Amy catch it as it flew.

"We can have a fair battle."

"Fine by me. Your funeral."

Suddenly, metal clashed as Harumonia stepped forward, and thrust her sword out. Amy blocked, slightly off balance after the sudden attack. She lunged forward, nearly grazing Harumonia's shoulder, but her adversary had already dodged. Harumonia slashed upward, bring her sword down upon Amy's head. She blocked it narrowly, gritting her teeth as she pushed her enemy back, watching her try to regain balance. Seeing this as an opening she lashed out, managing to cut lightly across Harumonia's right cheek. Harumonia leaped back.

"You're well trained….who taught you?" Harumonia asked tauntingly as she wiped the blood off of her cheek with her right sleeve.

"No one taught me. This is by pure instinct! This was how much I loved him!!" Amy snapped back angrily, gripping her sword tightly in both hands.

"A love for which you would betray your reality for?! Such is the description of a fool!! Both of you were puppets to this fool's emotion!! " Harumonia exclaimed in reply, her blue eyes narrowed angrily.

"HOW DARE YOU!!"

"Hey, Hey, settle down girls." A voice said.

Both looked up, seeing a woman sitting on a crumbling stone pillar. Her red eyes gleamed with mischief, and a smile of amusement graced her ruby lips. She had medium length, strait blonde hair, and she wore a gothic black dress that stopped above her knees, similar to human's modern clothes, and black combat boots. She too, had wings, similar to that of a bat. She was a demon.

Leaping down in between Harumonia and Amy from where she sat, she poked Amy's nose.

Falling back a little in surprise, Amy rubbed her nose. Harumonia appeared even angrier than before.

"Rouge of the Night Sky!! What are you doing here?!" Harumonia exclaimed angrily, bearing her sword at the demon before her.

"Well if it isn't miss Harumonia Alphonesenthos? Fancy meeting you here, haven't seen you in forever!" Rouge replied tauntingly.

Rouge took Amy's hand, and shook it.

"Call me Rouge. I'm taking you to hell with me now. You are a fallen angel, and that makes you one of us!" Rouge said in a happy manner.

Amy appeared slightly confused, her eyes slightly narrowed.

"Come on, hurry it up." Rouge said impatiently, grabbing Amy and beginning to lift herself off the ground with her wings.

Amy reluctantly followed, leaving the warriors behind. Cursing, Harumonia threw a dagger at them, but Rouge flew o the side to avoid it, making Harumonia even angrier. Rouge suddenly shot a dark blast from her hand, and it became a small portal of darkness. She took Amy with her, and they disappeared.

Harumonia dropped on her knees, cursing.

"Damn you Rouge, I'll destroy you if it's the last thing I do!" she exclaimed.

Suddenly, she turned around as she heard someone climbing up the stairs. It was Cream, who had secretly followed the warriors as she had seen them run out the gates earlier, saying something about destroying Amy.

"Pl-please don't hurt Amy…I didn't want to hurt her, I wanted to protect her! She's my friend!! I just wanted her to be safe!!" Cream cried sadly.

Harumonia looked to her, and sighed.

"Creamethsia Hatori….. your friend is no longer one of us. You should be prepared one day…that if you ever see her….you must expel her from the surface of the earth…. I'm sorry."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wow, everything just backfired for Cream, didn't it? PLEASE KEEP REDING AND REVIEWING!!


	8. Chapter 8

The Fine Line between Madness and Love (chapter 8)

Rouge led Amy through a world of darkness, flames rose about, it was similar of that to a cave on earth, but this was much worse, and she could feel the despair radiate endlessly. They passed by corpses in un imaginable states, and saw people burning until their souls were wiped out to nil. Amy shuddered as they entered what appeared to be a throne room almost, but much more dark, so desolate and cold. There in the center was a black light, huge in size and shape, and from it, radiated so much sin, that Amy dropped onto her weak knees.

Rouge stopped glancing to the floor.

"This is the one that we found in love with Shadow. She is now one of us, a fallen angel. I also inform you that she murdered Shadow on request of the ark angels before turning over to us. Bestow your redemption upon her, and give her a new name." Rouge said respectfully.

A deep voice from the darkness replied.

"You are now one of us, I bestow you the darkness to use at will. Your new name, is Black Rose. What is it that you wish girl?"

Amy looked into the darkness, very sure of what she wanted.

"I want revenge against the ark angels. I want to destroy every last one of them!" Amy exclaimed angrily.

Rouge seemed a bit surprised at Amy's suggestion, when she heard laughter.

"Then let it be done. A war against the angels. All will perish. Does this make you happy?" the voice asked through it's chuckling.

Amy nodded, and Rouge took her hand and led her out.

"Black Rose is your name now, so that's what I'm gonna call you. Thanks to you, we have ourselves a cute little war again. Oh well, I guess I'll go on to let you meet the rest of them!"

Rouge pulled her past the dreadful sights, and into a more pleasant place on earth. It was a riverside, which was very beautiful. Nearby sat a boy wearing a black trench coat and pants, and a boy with blue hair wearing black sweats. The blue haired one gave a wave.

"Hey Rouge! Who the hell is that?!" he asked.

"A newbie, Black Rose." Rouge replied, taking a seat next to the red haired boy.

"This is Sonic Chaos, and that is Knuckles! Sonic's a fallen angel too, you know."

Sonic nodded with a grin.

"Black Rose huh? You're cute. I heard you got in trouble for being with Shadow the loner! I got kicked out for falling in love with a human that could see me! Knuckles and Rouge here are full fledged demons, but don't hold it against them! They don't have a lot of us here, but we do manage to meet!" Sonic said with a smile.

"I started a war. They asked me what I wanted, I said revenge against the ark angels. Did they ever ask you what you wanted?" Amy replied.

Sonic nodded.

"I wished I could be with the human I loved forever. She died and became reborn as a demon here. I still haven't found her, but I might soon enough!"

Amy appeared sad.

"I always imagined demons to be fearsome, to be horrible. But now that I'm talking with you…it's as if we're all alike."

Knuckles nodded, looking into Amy's eyes.

"I always though we were the same, just different sides. When you think about it, we truly are…."

Rouge slapped him on the back jokingly.

"Hey, that hurt you bitch!!" he exclaimed back.

"oooh why don't cha do something 'bout it emo boy?!" Rouge sang as she ran off.

Knuckles chased Rouge down the riverside angrily.

Amy laughed genuinely. It felt great to laugh after having been depressed for a few days. It was as if it lifted a weight off of her shoulder, and maybe being a demon wasn't going to be so horrible of an ordeal.

Sonic saw her laughing, and grinned.

"Better laugh all you can! You said you started a war right? Tomorrow's the beginning, we don't like to waste time!"

"….I won't waste time on my revenge. I'll throw their bodies to the sea as a tribute to Shadow!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry about the long wait and dumb chapter! Please review!!


	9. Chapter 9

The Fine Line Between Madness and Love (chapter 9)

"Cream, let's go to earth! Since we became a higher rank of angel we can do anything!" Cosmo said happily as she tried to lead Cream through the golden gates.

"…Let's go to that castle Amy used to love. For…old time's sake." Cream said.

It had been a month since she had last seen Amy, and she knew that Amy would never come back. Cosmo was just trying to cheer her up. She reluctantly followed Cosmo onto the earth's surface. Nothing much had changed. Nothing usually ever changed in that place, as if time suspended itself here. It made Cream nostalgic. Cosmo led her in silently, a happy smile upon her face, and her blue eyes shinning with hope. They went into the dilapidated castle, and Cream smiled. The flowers Amy had been growing before she left had bloomed, and spread about the castle floor. They were small, fragile, and their red petals danced about the wind, making them appear like many butterflies.

"It really has been a while, huh?" Cosmo whispered.

"…Yes it has."

"Amy used to just love it up here, the way you could hear the ocean, and birds would fly in and out…makes you feel at peace." Cream said as her eyes closed.

"I remember that Amy used to sing here! She had such a pretty voice….what was it she sang…I can't even remember.."

"_Be careful, God is watching_

_On a dark road at night, Please hold my hand_

_Even if I'm alone and far away_

_You will always find me….."_

A sweet voice filled the room, the song brought a few birds flying. Cream's brown eyes widened in disbelief as she recognized the song and voice.

"Cosmo…do you hear that?" Cream asked

"It…it's Amy's voice." Cosmo said.

Cream rushed past her. There was only one place Amy would probably be. The balcony. Cosmo followed after her hurriedly as she ran up the moss-covered flight of stairs. She stopped at the top, Cosmo stopping directly behind her. Cream's eyes were wide with shock at who she saw standing near the balcony's edge, looking into the sea's dark depths.

"A-Amy?"

The girl turned, Cream saw her face. It was Amy, but much different than when she had been known. She wore a black dress, with billowing sleeves and a long black leather trench coat tied together in the front with a red ribbon. She wore knee high black boots, and a smirk on her lips. Her eyes were a pure red, her wings a pure black.

"Cream? Cosmo? I haven't seen you both in forever." She said, her expression unchanging.

"Amy!!"

"My name is Black Rose. It's nice that I see you now, so that you may warn the ark angels. In two days, we will be launching an all out war against the angels, so you must be prepared. We will kill everyone and everything, no matter who they are. If I have to, I may even kill you both."

"A-Amy, why?! Have you lost your mind?!" Cosmo cried

"The only thing I lost was Shadow, and nothing else mattered! This my fight, no matter how many people have to die for it!!" Amy exclaimed in reply.

"You really have become just like them!! How could you Amy?" Cream exclaimed.

"Weren't you…my best friend?"

Amy's eyes widened, she felt slight guilt.

"I was Cream. Was. If you want to be friends for real, you'd join us here. If not…then you should be prepared to kill me when the time comes."

Cosmo ran away in disbelief, Cream choosing not to follow. Cosmo ran down the steps, through flowers and out the entryway. She kept running, hoping that if she ran, her pain wouldn't catch her. How could she hurt a friend? It was immoral. She kept running, until she saw the shoreline. Out of breath, she sat onto the sandy ground in exhaustion. Suddenly, she heard someone coughing nearby. Opening her blue eyes quickly, she saw a young man shivering, he was collapsed on the sand near the water. His appearance was strange. He had black hair, with red streaked in certain places. His soaked black clothing clung to his skin. His eye were closed as if he were sleeping, but Cosmo could tell he had nearly drowned.

"Is he human? He's so beautiful…" she thought as she fingered his soft face.

"…my.." he muttered.

"He's awake!"

"…A…my..?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I will cliff hang you here! PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	10. Chapter 10

The Fine Line Between Madness and Love (chapter 10)

Amy walked past Cream slowly, stopping beside her for a moment.

"Ask yourself this, Cream. If you lost everything you loved…how would you feel?" she said as she disappeared before Cream could even look her in the eyes.

Cream's eyes narrowed in sadness. She remembered the duty Harumonia had given her. Should she choose to deny it, it meant shame. Her thoughts then went to Cosmo. She felt sorry for never telling her anything, then letting her catch all the shock at once felt cruel. Knowing Cosmo best, Cream assumed she would be by the shore, so that's where she decided to go.

Cosmo lifted the breathless boy on the shore next to her. She gave him a bit of holy power to keep his stamina. She hoped he would open his eyes, she thought it to be a waste if such a handsome human died. To Cosmo's relief, he opened his eyes. Red eyes. She jumped back in surprise.

"D-demon!!" she exclaimed.

He got up weakly, rubbing his head.

"…I…lived….how?" he mumbled as he glanced at the two golden rings that gleamed on his wrists. He smiled.

"…I was protected…" he said to himself.

In confusion, Cosmo spoke out.

"Who and what are you?" she asked slowly as she backed away.

He looked innocently into her blue eyes.

"Angel..?" he asked her.

She nodded slowly, her blue eyes filled with suspicion.

"Do you…-?"

"Hey!! Get away from Cosmo!!"

It was Cream, who ran down the shore as quickly as possible, stepping before Cosmo protectively, holding out a fist radiating holy power.

"I remember you! It's all your fault Amy is now the way she is! I won't let you hurt Cosmo too!!" Cream exclaimed.

"Amy?! Where is she?! What happened?!" he asked as he stood on his feet, his red eyes filled with worry.

"It's none of your concern now!! You should just…just go away! Or I'll have to exorcise you!!" Cream said as she steped forward once.

Shadow took this warning, walking away sadly.

"…..Understand this. We both knew what we were sacrificing. Tell her I'm sorry that I caused her to suffer. Tell her that I'm alive. Tell her that I still love her." With that, he walked out of their sight.

Cream dropped on the sandy shore in exaughstion. Cosmo kneeled beside her, supplying her with holy power.

"No Cosmo. Save it for yourself. We're gonna need it if we wanna win this war."

"…You can't be serious….Cream…I don't wanna fight Amy…"

"That is not Amy. We're gonna fight. This is what is right. We will bring justice, even if we must dye ourselves in blood….I better tell everyone about the war." Cream said as she turned to ascend.

Cosmo reluctantly followed her.

In the Ark angel's sanctuary, Harumonia paced back and forth at the news of war.

"I should have exterminated those two on sight a month ago. Now we have a war, all for the sake of a foolish emotion! We must prepare warriors immediately!" Harumonia exclaimed to her superiors.

Asmariathias shook her head sadly.

"Please do not speak of it so badly. It is not a fool's emotion, even though it causes so many problems. It is one of the most powerful emotions. We need not worry though. Through all of our faith, we shall be brought through this trouble." She said as she looked down to Harumonia.

"Please fight in faith Harumonia, and not in revenge. It will make your heart turn black." she also added.

"But since Fallen angel Shadow is already dead due to Amyrenthsia, the only one left is Rouge of the Night Sky! She is part of the reason Maria was-…"

"Personal issues must be set aside Harumonia…."

"….This patience of yours was the greatest virtue that you had as a saint in your human life…." Harumonia sighed.

"It's very strange for you to say that as a full fledged angel Harumonia…" she replied.

"…This war starts tomorrow, I am not as patient as you…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Please review...I got a cold so...I'm slow, be patient like Azmariathias...


	11. Chapter 11

The Fine Line Between Madness and Love (chapter 11)

Amy had never seen war, so she would have had no idea what they meant by an it. She believed it to be organized fighting. She however, was wrong. Demons. Thousands of demons stood awaiting an order to kill and be killed, thousands were ready to waste away in a purposeless war. On the opposite farthest side of the field they were to battle on, stood thousands of angels, warriors and class angels alike. Amy stood on a tall hillside that overlooked the field, Rouge and Sonic, Knuckles had left to be somewhere on the field.

"Haven't had something like this in a few decades!! This oughta be fun!" Rouge said happily as she eyed the angels with an evil smile upon her face.

Sonic shrugged indifferently, his eyes narrowed.

"I just hope Kurome will live through if she's fighting now. The human I loved. I want her to live. I want to meet her…"

"Kurome…such a sad name. So dark. Like the name Shadow. I will fight. I will fight for Shadow." Amy said as she watched.

She saw Harumonia standing in the midst of the immense field. She raised one arm into the air, she held her sword high. Suddenly, she sent her hand straight down and shouted.

"INCURRO!!!"

As she said this, both sides rushed at each other. Amy watched as each side stabbed at each other, attempting to tear the wings off one another, and slashing blood about. Even from far away Amy could see its gruesome nature. Although it sickened her, Rouge had already rushed out as well. She was running past the battle on the right side, and going strait for the leaders. Amy followed her, leaving Sonic to watch. Amy ran after Rouge, ducking over bodies.

Shadow had just been walking away when he heard the noise. Looking out into the battle, he saw it to be a battle, extreme and gruesome. He was about to walk away as not to get pulled into it, but then he saw something that changed his mind. A girl with short pink hair was running quickly toward the leaders. Her black wings flailed behind her.

"Amy?! Was that her?! Her…her wings…."

Unsure of what to think, Shadow blindly ran after this girl from the distance.

Rouge flew before Harumonia, attempting to strike her down, but was blocked immediately.

"Rouge…I waited for something like this….since Kagenomaru is dead….I have wanted to avenge Maria for a long time. Now that you're here….I will proceed to do so!!" Harumonia lashed out at Rouge, and Rouge laughed as she dodged her.

"You're as pathetic as ever Harumonia!! If your friend was so precious to you, why not protect her better?!" Rouge shot back as she slapped Harumonia's right cheek as she stepped forward.

As Harumonia fell back, Rouge spoke once more.

"Wanna know something interesting? Shadow didn't kill Maria. I didn't force him to either. I did it all. He tried to kill himself to follow her, and that's when he was arrested by the ark angels! Pathetic huh? And you can't do anything about it!" Rouge exclaimed as Harumonia got onto her feet, angrily offended.

"Damn you Rouge….I swore for Maria that I would send you to a proper grave!!" Harumonia ran forward, managing to graze Rouge's right shoulder to give her a small cut.

"Alright. This is just one big battle for revenge! Let's do this!!" Rouge said as she picked up a bloody sword from the ground.

The leader of the ark angels, the one who had ultimately decided to kill Shadow. There he was. Amy ran up to him, her sword bared angrily, her hatred burned in her eyes. As she was to slash his throat, she was blocked. She looked up into the eyes of who shielded her enemy. It was Cream. Falling back in surprise, she took a good look to make sure her eyes were not deceiving her. They were not. It was in fact Cream, and she too, seemed shocked to be finally fighting with her. Regaining a correct stance, Amy spoke out.

"So you will fright against me!? How foolish!! You once said we were like sisters!!"

"Yes, that is true, but you're the one who utterly destroyed that bond!! Now we must fight for what we each believe!!" Cream shot back.

Amy was surprised in how Cream had grown form being so childishly innocent to being a more steadfast and responsible person. It made her feel reminiscent, it almost made her feel a sad regret. She refused this, and shot a look of intensity at Cream.

"Then fight. We no longer have any bond. We have become enemies!"

"So be it!"

And the two friends drew their swords at each other, and prepared for their deaths.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

sorry it took a while, i got writter's block on this story alone!! PLEASE REVIEW!!


	12. Chapter 12

The Fine Line Between Madness and Love (chapter 12)

Amy lashed out forward fiercely, and Cream set her back with a block. Balance regained, Cream stepped up to slice across Amy, only striking her face, giving her a light wound under her right eye. Finding an opening, Amy managed to graze Cream's left shoulder lightly. Loosing her balance from the light pain, Cream jumped back, holding her bleeding wound tightly. Luckily it was light, but it stung her badly, it burned her skin. Amy's expression grew spiteful.

"I'm not an angel anymore, which means that if I channel my negative energy through this sword, I can make your wounds burn to kill!" Amy explained as the pain in Cream's arm grew slightly worse.

Cream's expression grew grave as she saw that the cut had slightly widened itself. She had not been accepted into an elite training like Amy had, so she had no idea how to channel energy as Amy did. Now she couldn't afford to be cut deeply, or be cut near any vital organs.

Shadow ran through the battle field. He recognized no one as he ran through the field of bodies and warriors. He had no idea why there was war, his only concern was to see if that girl was really Amy. He stopped as he saw two women fighting before him. It was Rouge and Harumonia, both were now badly beaten and bruised, but despite all, kept getting up to fight once more. They suddenly stopped as they sighted him approaching.

"Kagenomaru?!!" Harumonia exclaimed, her eyes wide in disbelief.

"Shadow. You still alive huh?" Rouge said with a teasing smile despite the situation.

"Rouge…you…." Shadow started to speak, but then decided that finding Amy was more important.

"Kagenomaru, how did you live?! How dare you live!! You could not save Maria, yet now you can save yourself?!" Harumonia exclaimed angrily before he could even take one step away.

"….I don't go by that name anymore. Maria was…..I wish I could have saved her. I do wish….but we must all forgive…..in the end….I was taught that." Shadow replied.

"….I'm sure you're here to look for Amyrenthsia. Go forth. I won't stop you…." Harumonia said in an emotionless tone as she took a step to the side.

Reluctantly after staring at Rouge's mischievous smile of approval, he ran past them.

"That's very unlike you isn't it?" Rouge said as Shadow disappeared over the land.

"….Maybe it is, what difference does it make….." Harumonia replied on a slightly tired voice.

"……You're tired?"

"….For now….we can postpone this…..for now….let's just take shelter…and rest."

Shadow continued to run, he believed he saw her, a few meters away.

Amy and Cream were covered in cuts, and Cream suffered the worst. Burning cuts on her arms and across her shoulders hindered her quite a lot. Amy was running out of energy, she knew soon she would be almost at her limit. This battle needed to end soon.

"AMY!!!"

Amy's eyes widened as she heard a voice through the shouts and war cries on the field. It was a voice that she could tell instantly, the voice she longed to hear. Turning to where she heard it, she could see that not far away, a boy was running to her very quickly. She identified his black hair, streaked with red.

"….Shad……Shadow…?!" she exclaimed in shock.

He ran strait to her, ignoring everything around him, he ran and embraced her on contact. Her eyes were wide, she was unsure of what she would say to him. She couldn't describe the joy of being held by him again after such separation. Tears slipped freely from her eyes.

"It's my fault! I'm sorry! I'm a fool! How could I do that to you?! How could I?! Shadow!! Shadow!!" she cried out what came flowing into her mind, Shadow held onto her passionately.

"I believed you would never do something like that. I was sure you would never be a traitor. I never doubted. You saved me as well. The gift you gave me served a great purpose in keeping me alive within the ocean." Shadow replied as he released her, staring into her joy filled eyes, overflowing now with tears of great happiness.

Cream watched the two as she bit her lip. She had lost Amy to this boy? Amy had lost everything, all the status of an angel she had worked for so long. He had taken Amy's daily company from her, he had stolen her everything, mostly her heart. Cream couldn't believe Amy had just suddenly fallen in love with this sort of person, a fallen angel!! It was unforgivable how much he had taken. He had no right!! And here Amy is, completely caught in him.

"I loved you all this time. I wanted revenge for you now. But you're alive….that's all I need." Amy said lovingly.

This struck Cream. She clutched her sword angrily. Amy only cared about him. That was it! Cream rose up, sword in hand. She wavered about five seconds, but afterwards, she charged at Shadow from behind, and Amy turned to see her.

"HOW DARE YOU TAKE EVERYTHING AWAY FROM US!!!" Cream exclaimed angrily as her sword dug into flesh, and blood spilled onto the dirt ground.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

dun dun dun DUN!!! Cliffhang!! PLEASE REVIEW!!


	13. Chapter 13

The Fine Line Between Madness and Love (chapter 13 FINAL CHAPTER!!)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Ah- I hope your smiling face  
is with me until the day  
I fall into eternal sleep**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"….Amy?"

They didn't see it, in fact, no one had until it happened. Cream's eyes went wide in shock. She looked at her hands as she began to shake. Blood. Blood was splattered all over her hands, dripping onto the dirt ground.

"Amy…why?" Cream whispered through her frozen shock.

Amy was laid in Shadow's arms, blood dripped from a wound, pierced all too close to her heart. It went strait through her body, and Shadow attempted to stop the bleeding in any way possible. At the moment Cream had intended to put an end to Shadow, Amy had turned him around, pushing him aside almost too quickly to be seen.

"…I…love him. Can you….not understand?! I wanted….I only….Cream…you know…."

"Stop speaking, your condition will worsen!! Amy I want you to be by my side!!! I love you!! I should die!! I should take your place!! Don't die!!" Shadow was now weeping uncontrollably, tears he had never shown his whole life.

It was happening again. She was going to die too, just like Maria. He wouldn't be able to save her. It was a nightmare. One that wouldn't allow you to be free. Rouge and Harumonia walked towards them slowly.

"What the hell happened?" Rouge asked.

Amy gave her a weak smile.

"I saved him. I gave….. my life to him…..and I'll become a memory…."

Harumonia looked down upon her in her state.

"This happened to her, and she still believes in love? They're so alike it's frightening…" Harumonia thought as a memory came to her.

_(Flashback)_

"_Maria, you believe in love? It's a human emotion that we cannot have!" Harumonia insisted to the golden blond next to her._

"_Dear Harumonia, you're so strict!! Love…is wonderful." Maria replied._

"_But you hardly know anything about it!"_

"_Yes I do!!...The feeling of longing to be by someone's side, the desire to protect them…it's beautiful…" Maria sighed as she looked to the endless blue skies.._

"…_You must be careful….Love is also…mankind's greatest form of selfishness." Harumonia said negatively_

"_Don't be so gloomy!! Heehee!!"_

_(end flashback)_

"Amyrenthsia…..you die with honor today." Harumonia whispered.

"….Everyone…Shadow I love you…and Cream…you're always…my best frien….."

Amy's red eyes closed slowly, and they didn't open.

"Amy? Amy? Hey…quit joking…you scared me…wake up, don't sleep on us!! Shadow, come on!! Wake her up!!" Cream said with an uneasy smile.

Shadow had turned away, his teeth clenched together in hopeless devastation. Rouge and Harumonia had closed their eyes for respect.

"…..She's dead Creamethsia. You must let her go." Harumonia said in a whisper.

Cream bowed her head down deeply, she screamed like she had gone mad of devastation. Shadow walked over to Amy. He looked into the skies above.

"If you hear me now….Give her back. Give her back to me!!" Shadow whispered to the Heavens.

"……_.You have pleased me. You are no longer our enemy. You are now free. I shall take everything from you, and you will become human."_

Harumonia dropped onto her knees in a bow.

"Lord!!" she exclaimed.

"…..Human….rebirth. And we will see each other again?"

"_Be reborn as ones who can love without becoming sorrowful. You are now blessed."_

Shadow was suddenly blinded by light. He saw all of his memories flow through before his eyes. Then darkness ensued.

"…Yes…..I will be with you one day."

_(About seventeen years latter…)_

"Wow….this place is awesome!!"

A sixteen year old girl with short pink hair ran into the ruins of a forgotten castle. Within, flowers bloomed about. She had no idea how she had made her way to this place, she just remembered wanting some peace, and so she wandered off. The place was like a fairy tale, and strange enough it was oddly familiar, like a distant memory or such.

"I had no idea there was anything like this in Japan…." She said as she climbed the stone steps she saw that led upward. The whole castle had the strange sense of familiarity, every step made her even more curious. The steps led her to a beautiful stone balcony, overlooking the calm blue sea. She ran over to the balcony to enjoy the view.

"Who are you?" a voice suddenly asked.

The girl turned, her eyes met that of a boy, who appeared the same age as she was. He had black hair with long bangs and red streaks. He wore all black, like a gothic punk. He had an angelic face, and red eyes that looked so natural.

"I….I'm Kirika Fujisaki!! W-Who are you?" she asked nervous and flustered.

He too blushed.

"…My name is Kazehiro Shikazuki….strange….that I feel I've met you before…." He said as he approached her.

"….Yeah…I feel like I know you too…." She whispered.

"_I've finally found you again…we'll never be apart, even if we loose all sanity, I want to believe this is right. I love you so."_

xxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Ah- when we met  
we were so awkward  
We've taken the long road,  
but we've finally arrived**_

xxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**END.**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I don't plan on contiuing with their human story unless I feel like it, sorry. I hope you guys liked it. The poem lyrics belong to Ayumi Hamasaki and her song 'Dearest' i don't own it, sadly. PLEASE REVEIW!!! THE END!!


End file.
